


Kidnapped By A Christian Cult (Uncensored)

by IneffableZerns



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Armpit Tickling, BDSM, Bondage, Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Cock Bondage, Costume Kink, Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Crying Crowley (Good Omens), Cults, Established Relationship, Forced Orgasm, Frottage, Hurt Crowley (Good Omens), Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Torture, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), Just pretend, Kidnapping, Kinky Aziraphale (Good Omens), M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Kissing, Nipple Licking, Non con related themes but not actually non con, Religious Fanaticism, Restraints, Roleplay, Scared Crowley (Good Omens), Service Top Aziraphale (Good Omens), Sex Toys, Sexual Roleplay, Surprise Ending, Tickling, Ticklish Crowley (Good Omens), Tied off cock, Tied-Up Crowley, Top Aziraphale (Good Omens), Vibrators, christian cult, consensual role play, don’t worry he’s okay, forced frottage but not really, forced nudity but not really, hitachi wand, laughing Crowley (Good Omens), roleplay with intense theme, victim crowley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 06:55:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20870054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IneffableZerns/pseuds/IneffableZerns
Summary: Crowley gets kidnapped by a Christian cult, and they have horrible sinister plans for him. (Don’t worry, if these themes really disturb you, see tags. It’s all going to be okay. It might ruin the surprise though.)





	Kidnapped By A Christian Cult (Uncensored)

So yeah there’s no way Crowley has gone 6000 years on earth without being caught as a demon at least once. Probably more, because he’s super dumb, he’s bad at demoning, and he’s bad at being discreet. So this could take place literally anywhere in the timeline. Anywhere after scissors and little black boxer briefs were invented anyway. Also I’m trying my first POV drawing where WE get to be the cultists because we all know we wish we could kidnap Crowley, tie him up, and do terrible things to his soon to be butt-naked body. Everyone who’s followed my NSFW GO account is a fiend after my own heart and we know what we are.  
The ancient Enochian runes on the sacrificial altar are there to block Crowley’s demonic powers, so there’s no way he can miracle himself out of this one. And Crowley when he’s rendered well and truly helpless will immediately cry and beg and crumble into a total terrified baby, I mean lets be honest.  


Don’t worry, y’all. Aziraphale will save.

...wait!!! Don’t leave yet! Don’t leave! I know this could seem like a shock to the system right now, but trust me, scroll all the way down to the happiest surprise ending ever, I promise.  
... and goddammit y’all better be over 18!

Surprise!!! 😄 It was just Aziraphale and Crowley’s kinky role playing games all along.  
Someday I need to revisit this idea of Crowley getting kidnapped by a crazy Christian group for real because I _know_ it did happen. Just not this time.

Now back to my fluff gavotte comic.

[](https://www.instagram.com/ineffablezerns/)

[](https://www.instagram.com/zoezerns/)

I am more than okay with reposting and sharing so please knock yourself out. I want people who might enjoy my stuff to be able to see it more than anything.

https://www.instagram.com/zoezerns  
https://www.instagram.com/ineffablezerns


End file.
